This invention relates to a load adjusting device, and more particularly, to a magnetic adjusting device which can be used on a ski simulator for the adjustment of the load.
The ski simulator have been widely accepted by the people, especially in the European and North America, since it provides a sound exercise indoors. Basically, it includes a load device and the user can set a suitable load (resistance) depending on his/his own physical condition. In the prior art, as shown in FIG. 7, the adjustment of the load device is via setting the tension of the braking wires by moving the braking disk b to and fro manually. Because of the limitation of its structure, the user can hardly reach a suitable load amount for his/her own exercise. Besides, it takes time and is uneasy to reach a sound adjustment of the load.
Basically, the user changes the load always during the exercise, such as downhill or uphill, to imitate the real situation. As in ski, both hands and legs are moving. If the user hopes to adjust the load, he/she has to stop first, then sets a suitable load, then starts again. Obviously, the ski exercise is inevitably interrupted. Not only the effect is largely reduced, but also this is not good to the user.
The magnetic braking mechanism has been successfully applied to sport equipment. The inventor has invented a "Magnetic Adjustable Braking Device", which had been issued a Taiwan Utility Patent, No. 59007 and "Magnetic 3-Phase AC Braking Device", publication No. 176285. Those two inventions have also been successfully applied to sport equipment. Even this magnetic braking device can rotate forwardly and reversely, but in practice, its function is limited by the rotating inertia and it can only be used on a one-way rotation. But to sport equipment which needs to rotate forwardly and reversely, such as the ski simulator, the magnetic breaking device can not be applied.
In reality, this magnetic braking device can provide a very sound adjustment on the load of the sport equipment and is the best for this purpose. The manufacturer always seek to a find out a feasible way to apply ever best mechanism on the ski simulator.